familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Fayette County, West Virginia
Fayette County is a county located in the U.S. state of West Virginia. As of 2000, the population was 47,579. Its county seat is Fayetteville6. Fayette County was created in 1831 from parts of Greenbrier, Kanawha, Nicholas, and Logan Counties, and named in honor of the Marquis de la Fayette. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,731 km² (668 sq mi). 1,720 km² (664 sq mi) of it is land and 11 km² (4 sq mi) of it (0.66%) is water. Major Highways * Interstate 64/Interstate 77 * U.S. Highway 19 * U.S. Highway 60 * West Virginia Route 16 * West Virginia Route 41 * West Virginia Route 61 Adjacent Counties *Nicholas County (north) *Greenbrier County (east) *Summers County (southeast) *Raleigh County (south) *Kanawha County (west) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 47,579 people, 18,945 households, and 13,128 families residing in the county. The population density was 28/km² (72/sq mi). There were 21,616 housing units at an average density of 13/km² (33/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 92.74% White, 5.57% Black or African American, 0.27% Native American, 0.30% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.15% from other races, and 0.93% from two or more races. 0.68% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 18,945 households out of which 29.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.10% were married couples living together, 13.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.70% were non-families. 26.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.89. In the county, the population was spread out with 21.70% under the age of 18, 9.60% from 18 to 24, 27.10% from 25 to 44, 25.10% from 45 to 64, and 16.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 98.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $24,788, and the median income for a family was $30,243. Males had a median income of $28,554 versus $18,317 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,809. About 18.20% of families and 21.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 31.90% of those under age 18 and 13.70% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities and towns ]] Unincorporated communities {| border="0" |- |valign="top"| *Agnew *Alloy *Alta *Boomer *Charlton Heights *Clifftop |valign="top"| *Deepwater *Elkridge *Kimberly *Kincaid *Mount Carbon *Nutall *Page *Powellton *Dothan *Carlisle *Scarbro *Toney Creek See also * Babcock State Park * Hawks Nest State Park External links *Fayette County Chamber of Commerce *Fayette County Schools *Fayette County Public Libraries *WVGenWeb Fayette County Category:Fayette County, West Virginia Category:Counties of West Virginia Category:Established in 1831